When Worlds Cross
by T-REX the TWIZZLE
Summary: Danny goes to London and meets a group of people capable of doing magic. DPHP fanfiction


_I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom._

When Worlds Cross 

Danny, Jazz, and there parents had been in London for about two weeks, and Jack was heartbroken, he had not found a single ghost. Currently the Fenton's were at the Museum of the Supernatural, Jack of course had gone straight to the ghost section, while Maddie had given Danny and Jazz permission to wonder around as long as they stayed together. So far they had gone to the Werewolf and Vampire halls, and to a small section on Sea Serpents. They were Currently in the hall of witches and wizards, the walls were covered with witches and wizards burning at the stake, there was a huge painting of Merlin. All of these pictures were interesting but the one that caught the14 year old halfa's attention was the one with a bunch of men in pointy hats pointing sticks at each other, what interested him wasn't the style of the painting, it was that the picture had been painted in the 1700's and on the guys in the picture looked almost identical to guy that Danny had seen on the street that morning.

"Hey Jazz, come over here and take a look at this," said Danny.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Jazz once she had come over.

"See that one man right there?" asked Danny pointing.

"You mean the one with the purple robe and the long white beard?" Said Jazz.

"Yeah that's the one."

"So what about him."

"Doesn't he look like that weird guy we saw on the street?" commented Danny.

"Yeah, sort of," said Jazz.

"Well." Said Danny motioning with his hands for her to go on.

"Danny if you're seriously suggesting that they're the same man then I'm going to have to disagree with you, because it's impossible."

"It's not impossible Jazz, he could be a ghost."

"Ghost!" yelled Jack, "Where."

"Nowhere dad," said Jazz.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad."

"Well I should check the Fenton ghost Detector anyway."

"You do that dad." Yelled Danny. Suddenly his eye caught hold of a display case underneath the painting. "Jazz look at that," he said.

"Cool, look at the sign. It says that this is a wizards wand…the wood is Ebony and it is rumored to have the heartstring of a Shanlaqui Jade Dragon," said Jazz, "Danny, Danny!" she said waving her hands in front of his face when she noticed that her brothers eyes had glazed over.

"W-What." Said Danny tearing his eyes away from the piece of wood.

"You went all spooky trance like."

"Oh, sorry, it's just something about the wand, it's like it's pulling at me."

"Well that's weird," said Jazz, "I wonder what a Shanlaqui Jade is?" she added as an after thought.

"Ummm, It's a Dragon Jazz."

"No, I mean what kind of dragon, come on help me look," she said dragging Danny of to the Dragon section.

After they got to the section of dragons they both fanned out to look for the Shanlaqui Jade.

"Found it", yelled Danny to Jazz, "Okay it says here that the Shanlaqui Jade is the rarest of the Dragon Breeds, rumor has it that it could bring people back from the dead, and kill things with I single look, it's body parts could be used in several rare potions, the dragon is usually shy, but when provoked it can be very deadly."

"Cool…"

"Danny, Jazz come on your father wants to go to the graveyard and look for ghosts."

"Okay." They both yelled.

"Hey Jazz can we go and look at that wand again?"

"Sure," said Jazz, walking out of the room and back toward the wizard section. Once they got there they just stared at it.

"Hey Jazz wouldn't it be cool if there was such a thing as magic and wizards?"

"It would be cool…"

"Danny, Jazz, come on," yelled an annoyed Maddie.

"Come on Danny."

"Okay," but as Danny turned around some random dude in a bowler hat came running in and smacked right into him, the dude didn't even say anything, he just kept running, which was actually a good thing, because when Danny was knocked down, instead of crashing into the display case Danny turned intangible and went right though.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Jazz once Danny had rolled out of the display case and was back on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Danny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miles away Dumbledore was sitting at his desk listening intently to Professor Mogonagal. Or listening to her argue with professor Snape, when in reality he wasn't even listening to any of them at all, he was deep in thought, mostly thinking about Harry, who would be in 6th year now. (A.N. Just so you know Danny is 14.)

"Albus tell him that it is impossible that Merlin's wand has been found." Said Mogonagal.

"On the contrary, the Dark Lord believes it has returned." Said Snape.

"It has." Said Dumbledore.

"W What." Spluttered Mogonagal.

"I have seen it," replied Dumbledore "it is currently in a muggle museum in London, but I fear it will not stay there long. So I'm going to ask you two along with Alastor and Tanks to go and get it".

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Good you leave now."


End file.
